The disclosure relates to a touch window.
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrode parts when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel between electrode parts. When taking of the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, recently, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model.
Indium tin oxide (ITO), which has been most extensively used as an electrode part of the touch panel, is highly priced, and requires a high-temperature deposition process and a vacuum process for the purpose of forming an electrode part. In addition, the ITO is physically easily struck due to the bending or the curving of a substrate, so that the characteristic of the ITO for the electrode part is deteriorated. Accordingly, the ITO is not suitable for a flexible device. Further, when the ITO is applied to a touch panel having a large size, a problem occurs due to high resistance.
In order to solve the problem, researches and studies on an alternative electrode part have been actively carried out. The substitute for ITO is formed by making the shape of the mesh using metallic materials. When the mesh is formed using a nano pattern and a micro-pattern, collision or scratch may occur between a mold and the micro-pattern during a demolding process after a mold-imprinting process. Accordingly, the micro-pattern is damaged, causing bad influence upon an electrode material formed on a micro-pattern.
Further, upon formation of the mesh, undercut by an etching solution occurs between the micro-pattern and the electrode material. Accordingly, the adhesive strength between the micro-pattern and the electrode material is reduced. Therefore, the electrode material may be delaminated during a process of manufacturing a touch panel because the electrode material becomes weak against external impact or chemicals.